


My Mutant Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Healing, Hulkeye - Freeform, Invisibility, Love, M/M, Mutant Clint Barton, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a Mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mutant Lover

The Avengers find out Clint is a mutant when he tells them.  
Natasha already knows as they are best friends.  
SHIELD has no clue but they all understand.  
SHIELD might try to use Clint in unfavorable ways.  
Clint's powers are healing factor, teleportation and invisibility.  
He can also generate force fields.  
He sometimes teleports the Hulk to the tower after battle.  
Shopping is also easy for him.  
Clint's power come in handy when he shoots.  
However Hulk is still very protective of him.  
Eventually Clint's powers are exposed to SHIELD who want to run some tests on him.  
Avengers adamantly refuse saying they'll battle SHIELD if they need to.  
Clint is glad his new teammates aren't prejudiced.


End file.
